sarazanmaifandomcom-20200214-history
Enta Jinnai
Enta Jinnai (陣内 燕太 Jinnai Enta) is a second year middle school student who is transformed into a kappa alongside Toi and Kazuki. He formerly played soccer with Kazuki, where they were known as the "golden duo". Appearance Enta is a middle school student with orange tinged hair, lime green eyes. He wears round thin framed glasses, a beige sweater with a red triangular stripe around the neck area and a straight red line at the bottom. Underneath that, Enta wears a white shirt, and blue trousers that are folded up at the end and orange shoes. In his Kappa form, his hair style is flat yet but still keeps a similar style and color. His skin color in his Kappa form is light green with his tummy area being a lighter pale green. He had a large yellow bill with a sara https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kappa_(folklore)#Appearance on his head, a orange colored neckerchief, large black eyes and the same glasses which do not quite cover his eyes. His kappa shell has a wavy pattern on it. Personality Enta is serious about football, and would like Kazuki to return beside him so they resume being the golden duo they were once renowned as. He demonstrates a responsible aspect to his character in mitigating Kazuki‘s dread of having a secret revealed and is quick to alleviate any possible concerns by reasserting their friendship. He is also shown looking after Kazuki’s brother. His willingness to have what he once had causes him to defend what he see’s as his football area from two other people who wanted to play football there. However, as a normal 14 year old boy going to puberty, his decisions and actions are not always morally correct as he can disregard the significance of his treasured spot and act out due to jealousy, inevitably hurting his close friends. He is shown to care for Kazuki quite a bit and wants to put his happiness over his own, such as wanting to use the dishes of hope to grant Kazuki's wish to help Haruka, initially, and reassuring Toi that since Kazuki's wish now is for him to be with them, he will work towards it as well (although it is unclear whether Enta truly meant it). Connections Kazuki Yasaka Enta and Kazuki have been friends since childhood and shared a common interest in soccer as they both were renowned as the 'Golden Duo' in their school. They call each other by their first names and seemed to be good friends since Enta even visited Haruka in the hospital. Although after Haruka's accident, Kazuki began to change and grow more distant, even quitting the soccer club, resulting in Enta being enraged that Kazuki didn't think to tell him beforehand. Even after Kazuki stopped playing soccer, Enta still cared for him and wanted to stay his friend, wishing to reform the 'Golden duo'. He also didn't judge his childhood friend for crossdressing as the idol and tried to understand that it was for Haruka's sake. It is evident that Enta has romantic feelings for Kazuki, going as far as to secretly smell his worn clothes, trying to attain an indirect kiss from his used flute and stealing a kiss from him while he was unconscious. Enta has also had multiple delusions about him in general and their relationship advancing. When the latter found out about his actions from the Sarazanmai, Kazuki came to the conclusion that it was a dare from the other members of their soccer club, presumably still unaware of Enta's true feelings. This could be a sign that Kazuki is comfortable around him and won't judge him for these actions towards him. Toi Kuji He is taken aback learning that Toi may have killed someone and tells him that he told his guardians that he was his friend so that he would come out and meet him yet they otherwise work well together. Enta does become jealous that Kazuki gives him the impression that he likes Toi more than him, complicated further that Enta has feelings for Kazuki. Haruka Yasaka Enta met weekly with Kazuki's younger brother, Haruka and continues to look after him such as pushing his wheelchair when he wanted to meet his idol, Sara. Chikai Kuji Toi’s older brother who comes across him in an arcade. Enta does recognise him but does not reveal he is friends with his brother to the yakuza member. They share amicable time together but Enta is betrayed by being kicked toward a gang member running towards Chikai with a sword. Sara Azuma Trivia References Category:Main Characters Category:Kappa Category:Male Category:Characters